Sólo nos queda poco tiempo
by soul-of-the-wind 2
Summary: Si tengo que elegir entre tu y Yo... Yo te elijiria a tí por sobre todas las cosas...ya que eres a quien yo más quiero


Sólo nos queda poco tiempo

— ¡Entiendes lo que digo! Si ingresas al subconsciente de bakugou tú ya no volverás, ¡dejarás de existir midoriya!

— Lo sé... Y lo siento por todos, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la persona a quien amo—sosteniendo el cuerpo del pelizeniso en sus brazos— sólo cuando el despierte... Por favor no le cuenten de mi

— ¡Cómo quieres que no le contemos! Acaso estás loco, debe haber otra solución en donde ambos permanezcan vivos—grito el heterocromatico— y que pasa si el recuerda todo, te recuerda a ti, crees que estará feliz de saber que fuiste tú quien lo salvo— sosteniéndolo de los hombros— midoriya mírame... enserio crees que el podrá soportarlo.

—Claro que lo ara es kacchan de quien estamos hablando-sonriendo- además kacchan sería feliz si ya no estoy, además nunca me quiso... nunca me amo...no sé si llegamos siquiera ser amigos otra vez... Pero aun así entre todo su desperfecto yo lo amo como no tienes idea todoroki-kun, sé que es una decisión egoísta, lo sé muy bien, pero hay gente que aún necesita a kacchan, en cambio a mí ya nadie me espera en casa, no pude salvar a mi propia madre por este mismo quird que atacó a kacchan, no lo pienso perder a él, después que logramos capturar al villano y el cómo salvar a kacchan.

—Pero midoriya aún hay gente que te espera, quizás no somos tu familia de sangre, pero somos tus amigos

—Sabes todoroki-kun...yo estoy realmente feliz de haberlos conocido a todos ustedes, me sentí la persona más afortunada del mundo

— ¡Pero entonces vive! ¡Busquemos a alguien quien nos ayude a salvarlo!

—Todoroki-kun-negando con su cabeza—no sigas, tú mismo ya lo sabes verdad, a kacchan ya casi no le queda tiempo, es ahora o nunca, así que señor villano ya es tiempo de que cumpla con lo pactado... solo le pido que borre todo recuerdo existente de mi

— Y por qué quieres que lo borre, sería mejor si se acordará de ti, así el sufrirá por lo incompetente que fue por el resto de su vida ahahahaha—dijo riéndose

—Puede ser, pero es lo único que lo salva de ir a la muerte segura

— Se supone que los héroes no matan

—Tienes razón, pero existen vigilantes que lo quieren muerto, así que, que dice acepta el trato o muere— dijo mientras mostraba una mirada llena de rencor y odio

—Es... ¡Está bien lo are! Él está de testigo —dijo mientras apuntaba a todoroki— solo junta tu cabeza con la de él, cuando estés dentro búscalo, recuerda que el tiempo es limitado, si te pasas ambos morirán

—Lo tendré en mente, todoroki-kun discúlpame con los demás—sonriendo— sólo cuiden a kacchan de mi parte—dijo juntando sus frentes mientras era envuelto en una luz especial logrando llegar al subconsciente del pelizeniso— kacchan... ¿dónde estás? Este lugar es inmenso...—dijo mientras caminaba por varios minutos hasta que encontró una puerta muy extraña, el pecoso no sabía si entrar o no, hasta que escucho un llanto proveniente de aquel lugar- voy a entrar...* no puedo creer lo que veo* ¡ka... kacchan de joven!

—Snif...snif...qui...Quien eres tú—dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas-

—Ummm como explicarlo...yo soy izuku midoriya  
— ¡Eso no es cierto! Deku no es un héroe, tiene mi misma edad—grito el pequeño—eso no puede ser verdad—apuntándolo

—Kacchan...—sonriendo—soy yo...deku, el pequeño que siempre te ha seguido y admirado, kacchan siempre ha sido el mejor—acercándose hasta poder abrazarlo —kacchan tu siempre serás mi héroe— en ese presidio momento el cuerpo del pequeño desapareció hasta formar aquel pelizeniso que siempre conoció izuku

—¡Estúpido deku suéltame! —Tratando de soltarse—por qué mierda me tienes abrazado, te digo que me sueltes!

—Kacchan—reteniéndolo con más fuerza—sólo por esta vez quédate quieto y ¡escucha!—grito

—¡Maldito deku no me grites!—creando pequeñas explosiones

—¡Kacchan por favor! ¡Ya no tenemos tiempo!

—A que te refieres deku

—Solo escúchame si...tu... sólo lo diré por esta vez—poniéndose nervioso

—¡Solo dilo de una vez!—grito con fuerza

—Kacchan...sabes desde pequeño siempre te admire—abrazándolo con delicadeza—pero sabes nunca te dije quién era mi héroe número uno

—Eso lo se imbécil, es all might siempre has estado obsesionado con el

—En eso te equivocas—le dijo mientras observaba el rostro estupefacto del pelizeniso—mi héroe número uno siempre has sido tu kacchan, desde que éramos pequeños y aún sigues siéndolo... —sonriendo— hay algo que debo decirte kacchan

—So...solo dilo-dijo un poco avergonzado por la situación—estoy...*mejor no se lo diré* estas bajo el efecto de un quird y ya no nos queda tiempo y debo hacer algo que quizás te va a desagradar, pero es la única forma de volver

—¡ Maldito acaso planeas ayudarme! ¡Crees que no puedo librarme de esto ah!—grito tratando de soltarse—y por qué sigo de este tamaño maldición!

—Eso es porque estas desapareciendo y si no cooperas moriremos los dos!

—¡Ah! Maldición sólo hazlo luego, cuando volvamos te patear el trasero estúpido deku

—Está bien kacchan—sonriendo—*espero que no te enojes ya que no nos volveremos a ver *—se acercó lo suficiente al rostro del pelizeniso hasta chocar sus alientos—ka... kacchan me gustas—sollozando—siempre te amaré

—Que quieres decir con...—no pudo terminar con la oración ya que fue besado por el peliverde de una forma que jamás pensó, e involuntariamente sintió que su pecho dolía, dándole una sensación de alegría y de tristeza, es como si esta fuera la última vez que lo vería

—Kacchan... kacchan...te amo...—repetía una y otra vez mientras eran envueltos en una luz

—Estúpido...yo...—fue silenciado por el pecoso

—No lo digas kacchan—sonriendo pese a que aún seguía sollozando—me alegra saber...que vivirás... dale saludos a tus padres y cuando los veas abrázalos

—¡Qué quieres decir deku! ¡Y que mierda es esta luz!

—Esa luz indica que es tiempo de volver a la realidad kacchan—abrazándolo por última vez—este será el adiós—desapareciendo ambos en un destello de luz

—¡Bakugou! ¡Maldición Bakugou responde!—zarandeándolo

—¡Ugh! ¡Que mierda quieres! —tratando de alejarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta del cuerpo que estaba a su lado—¡maldito mitad mitad, que le pasó a deku!

—Solo...trata de no echarlo a perder—acercándose al cuerpo del peliverde—midoriya... lo salvaste...realmente lo hiciste...estas...estas feliz

—To... todoroki-kun...si lo estoy—mirando hacia el pelicenizo—me... alegra que... volvieras...kacchan

—¡Estúpido deku!—arrodillándose junto a el—¡¿por qué mierda te metes donde no te llaman?! Yo no necesitaba...¡yo no necesitaba tu ayuda!...eh...espera ¡¿porque estas desapareciendo?! Oye maldito ¡ni se te ocurra desaparecer! ¡No cuando por fin se lo que siento Maldición!—sollozando

— Kacchan...me alegra escuchar...eso, pero esto es el precio que estuve dispuesto a pagar...y no te preocupes...todo esto...será como un mal sueño...

—¡¿Que quieres decir?! ¡Maldición nerd de mierda!—golpeando el suelo—solo escúchame maldito...¡te amo...te amo! ¡No puedes irte de mi lado! ¡No lo permitiré me oíste!

—Kacchan...—sollozando—gracias...también te amo...—desvaneciéndose

—¡Maldición!—En el momento que intento abrazarlo el peliverde se convirtió en pequeños fragmentos de pétalos siendo alzados y llevados por el viento—¡maldición! ¡Maldición Izuku!—desmayándose

—¡Todoroki-kun! ¡Donde está deku-kun! —hablo la pelicastaña al llegar al lugar

—Él...él...—sollozando—dio su vida por bakugou

—¡Eh... deku-kun...no! —cayendo al suelo—no...¡No! ¡¿Dónde está su cuerpo?! ¡¿Por qué no está aquí?!

—Él se convirtió pétalos que se dispersaron por el viento, cuando el chico que está allá despierte, no lo recordará ya que eso fue lo pactado

—¡To.. todoroki-kun, Ochako-chan! ¡Recovery girl está aquí!

—Ya no es necesario...—viendo como el pelicenizo despertaba

—¿Qué paso?...¿por qué esas caras malditos?

—No es nada...solo te tengo una pregunta bakugou

—¡Que mierda quieres!—dijo cruzándose de brazos

—Conoces el nombre de izuku midoriya o deku

—¡¿Y quién mierda es ese?! ¿Acaso es tu novia?— al decir eso no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho mientras que pequeñas lágrimas caían por su rostro—¿porque mierda estoy llorando?

—Ya veo... aunque tú no recuerdes el cuerpo aún lo hace...—dijo la anciana quien había escuchado la pregunta del heterocromatico

—Recovery...girl...midoriya...el... nos salvó a todos... pidió que por favor bakugou no recordará...

—Lo entiendo...ese chico siempre ayudando incluso después fallecer—sollozando— Toshinori...realmente encontraste a un verdadero sucesor

—*Por qué...me duele el pecho, porque siento esta angustia cuando escucho ese nombre*

— Kacchan...Yo siempre estaré contigo ~susurro el viento~

—De... deku... ¿de quién es esa voz?...todo mi ser anhela esa voz... ese nombre...siento como si hubiera perdido lo más valioso...

—Kacchan...se feliz...siempre te amaré...—fue lo último que se escuchó en el viento antes de desaparecer~~

—Han pasado los años, desde aquel accidente en el que casi no puedo recordar...aun así, en mis sueños escucho una voz llamándome...queriéndome...amándome... y aunque no puedo verlo... sé que soy feliz al escucharlo... quisiera nunca poder despertar y permanecer a su lado... pero siempre hay una bruma que lo cubre y cuando eso sucede mi pecho duele obligándome a despertar de aquel sueño... la angustia y anhelo que siento son las que provocan que estas malditas lágrimas salgan sin mi permiso...tks...

Te amo...es lo que siempre quiero decirte...  
Tocarte...es lo que más anhelo...  
Besarte...sería aún más grande que el anhelo...  
Y sólo la palabra izuku o deku  
es lo que llena de regocijo a mi corazón que anhela por conocerte...


End file.
